


how many times do we have to meet? [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [14]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Having a secret identity is hard, and it turns out Thor and Rumi aren't that great at hiding theirs.
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Series: pride month prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629





	how many times do we have to meet? [Podfic]

Soundcloud link or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/how-many-times-do-we-have-to-meet)

or use google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KVLRX0xavQF6caeS-uP7WFYSVB0tfTHg/view?usp=sharing


End file.
